


Тайная связь

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шори до сих пор не знал, как и почему всё началось, но осознал свои чувства, только когда всё чуть не кончилось





	Тайная связь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118145) by [batty_gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal). 



Шори до сих пор не знал, как и почему всё началось.  
В один момент они обмениваются едкими остротами, а затем – хоп! – сплетаются телами на его постели – с рычанием, стонами, поцелуями и мольбами о большем, что возможно лишь без одежды.  
В первый раз Шори счел все случайностью – причем не имеющей никакого значения. Он бы поклялся, что такое ни в жизни больше не повторится. По крайней мере, уж точно между ними.  
Так что можно представить удивление Шори, когда в один прекрасный день его прижали к двери спальни, отсосав так, что у него чуть мозги не вытекли. Правда, в какой-то момент он заволновался, что происходит что-то не то: когда в самый разгар процесса Юури забарабанил в дверь, спрашивая, не видел ли он того, кто как раз делал Шори лучший в его жизни минет. В миг, когда Юури повернул дверную ручку, Шори кончил так феерично, что едва не увидел, как с потолка посыпались конфетти и воздушные шарики.  
Обоих так возбудило, что их чуть не застукали, что это задало тон всем их дальнейшим встречам. Они обнаружили, что то и дело ищут друг друга – а потом места, где их вполне могли увидеть. И особенно их заводило знание, что оба делают совершенно недопустимое.  
От взаимной дрочки в гостиной доме Шибуя до успешно опробованной позы наездника, когда однажды ночью Шори сидел на троне Юури, а его любовник на нем самом – когда их охватывало желание, для них не было запретных мест.  
Точнее, не было до той неудачи в амбаре, где сено залезло к ним в самые неудобные места. После этого места для секса они стали выбирать чуточку тщательнее.  
Примерно тогда же Шори обнаружил, что ему нравится наблюдать за партнером, когда тот ласкает себя. Шори моментально возбуждался, глядя, как его тайный любовник растягивает себя пальцами, упоенно дроча и выстанывая, как бы он хотел, чтобы это всё делал Шори… И секс потом был таким крышесносным, что он какое-то время вообще ничего не соображал.  
У их отношений было одно огромное достоинство – они постоянно расставались на разное время. Что, однако, только добавляло накала, когда им удавалось выкроить немного времени наедине, вдали от пытливых глаз.  
Катастрофа случилась после особенно долгой разлуки, во время исключительно страстного секса у стены его комнаты в Замке-на-крови, когда его тайный любовник выкрикнул то, что Шори меньше всего на свете ожидал от него услышать.  
– Люблю! – выдохнул тот в шею Шори.  
От такого признания Шори замер на середине толчка, не веря своим ушам.  
– Что? – переспросил он, и на лице его любовника мелькнула никогда прежде не виденное выражение.  
Откровенного ужаса.  
– Я… не это имел в виду… Я… извини… – проговорил тот, несвойственно тихо для него.  
И Шори остался стоять как идиот, когда любовник отстранился, снимая себя с его члена, и начал быстро одеваться.  
– Я больше не хочу это продолжать, – одевшись, тихо сказал он, не глядя на Шори. – Я больше не могу это продолжать.  
Шори только безмолвно смотрел, как тот поспешно уходит. Несколько секунд спустя до Шори все же дошло, что – раз уж выпал такой шанс – надо сказать что-то, что может сделать счастливыми  _их обоих_. Так что он немедленно решился тоже сказать о своих чувствах.  
Он торопливо натянул штаны, не утруждая себя рубашкой или ботинками, и выбежал из комнаты. Любовника он нагнал уже около лестницы, и, несмотря на протесты, притянул его к себе и заткнул рот поцелуем.  
Когда тот сердито вырвался, Шори сказал то, что не успел проговорить до его побега:  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

  
После признания Шори они моментально забыли обо всем и слились в страстном поцелуе прямо на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Только услышав, как кто-то совсем рядом вежливо покашлял, они осознали свою беспечность – на этот раз ненарочную.  
Они повернулись посмотреть, кто же их раскрыл, и с ужасом обнаружили, что собрали приличную толпу народа, которых вся это сцена явно забавляла.  
– Э-э… – начали они, отскакивая друг от друга и одергивая одежду.  
– Не обращайте на нас внимание и, пожалуйста, продолжайте. Я от души порадовался шоу, – подмигнул Йозак.  
– Вижу, вы наконец-то решили открыться, хотя, должен сказать, вы с самого начала скрывались не настолько хорошо, как вам казалось, – задумчиво проговорил Гюнтер.  
– Вы что, все знали? – хором спросили они.  
– Да, все. И знайте, что за тот случай с троном я вас обоих ненавижу. До сих пор сидеть там не могу, не вспомнив о вас, – Юури передернуло.  
– Как будто ты на нем ничего такого не делал, – буркнул уже-больше-не-тайный любовник Шори, заработав сердитый взгляд Юури.  
– Мы сейчас о вас, а не обо мне, – ловко выкрутился тот и нервно засмеялся. – Как бы там ни было, прятаться уже бессмысленно. Все знают, даже родители.  
– Что, и папа, и мама? – уточнил Шори, холодея от мысли, как именно они это обнаружили.  
– Конечно. А твоя, Шори, привычка коллекционировать его белье тоже, знаешь ли, особо не помогала. – От этих слов Юури Шори захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. – И мама уже планирует вашу свадьбу.  
– Ни за что не вернусь на Землю! – в панике заявил Шори, тогда как любовник за его спиной сотрясался в беззвучном смехе.

***

  
– Ну что ты до сих пор ржешь? Не вижу в этом ничего смешного, – пожаловался Шори, ведя любовника обратно в спальню.  
– Кончай ныть. Мне вот нравится эта идея, – по-прежнему посмеиваясь, сказал тот.  
– Правда?  
– Да.  
– Почему?  
– По-моему, в свадебном платье ты будешь выглядеть просто прелестно.  
Шори пристально посмотрел на него.  
– Иногда я тебя просто не перевариваю… Друг моего брата.  
– А я тебя иногда просто обожаю… Брат моего друга, – неровным голосом отозвался Мурата, притягивая его и целуя.   
И они с упоением вернулись к тому, на чем остановились.


End file.
